Poetic Mishaps of a Bored Mind
by AkiraSesshoumaruMalfoy
Summary: In the end all shinobi are killers. Rated M for creepiness. Do not read if you like thinking of Naruto characters as infalliable warriors for truth and justice


**Title: **Poetic Mishaps Of A Bored Mind

**Author: **Akira Sesshoumaru Malfoy (aka, Me)

**Genre: **Horror/Poetry

**Summary: **In the end, all Shinobi are killers. Implied: NaruHina; ShikaIno; KakaSaku; KabuOro (and I mean, you'd really have to squint to see the last two!)

**Word Count: **846

**Authors note: **The story is mine. The Poem is mine. The homicidal intent is not. Naruto is not mine...I only use the characters in order to feed my horrid yaoi addiction.

* * *

Gaara watched as his brother and sister ate their food. They were hideous, disgusting and he hated them. However, he wasn't real like they were, so, was his hatred real.

But he really felt like he hated them.

_Is hatred just a metaphor,_

_Or is it really here?_

_There's no way to be sure,_

_but I really hate you dear._

* * *

Sasuke lay in his bed; in his cold bed, in his dark cold room, in his lonely, dark and cold house. He was crying into his pillow, grasping hold of the sheets to feel like he wasn't slipping away. The weight of his hatred was crushing him. His hate for Itachi was taking his sanity away.

But he really didn't care.

_There's times I feel like crying_

_The hatred, too much to bear_

_I feel my sanity slip away,_

_It must, 'cause I just don't care_

* * *

Naruto watched as Hinata slept. However he did so at a safe distance...which meant a chair at the end of the bed. He stared at her throat, the carotid artery pulsing under the thin skin of her neck.

What he wouldn't give to cut that soft throat and watch her bleed out onto the floor, the beddings. She'd given him all she could...all that she possibly had she had given to him. But he needed none of it.

And he hated her for that.

_I want to slit your throat love_

_Like an animal being bleeded_

_You gave me all you had_

_But it was nothing that I needed_

* * *

Shikamaru watched as Ino's smooth, made up lips and face nattered away about things he really didn't care about. Her eyes were twinkling in the orange light...which cast them in an ugly hue.

He wanted to see that twinkle drain from those eyes.

He wanted to rip her face off.

_I want to see your life_

_Drain from your ugly eyes_

_I want to peel away your skin_

_So I can rip away your disguise_

* * *

Kakashi kept his expression as calm and stoic as he could, while under the surface he bubbled with hatred.

Sakura was talking and talking and talking and she was playing with that ugly pink hair of hers that smelt worse than shit. His fingers itched to rip it all out.

To have her scream so that he could sew her lips shut and never have to hear her talk again.

_I want to tear out all your hair_

_And bathe it in your gut_

_I want you to scream out for your life_

_So I can sew those sweet lips shut_

* * *

Ibiki glared at the Hokage tower, seething with an anger that he had never known before. He had given his whole life for the Hokage...and all he got was scars.

He wanted to cut into all their faces with a smile on his face.

So they knew he still loved them.

_I want to mutilate your skin_

_The way you did to me_

_I want to cut into your face,_

_but I'll do it lovingly_

* * *

Itachi watched as his father trained with Sasuke. He kept himself well hidden in the trees so the man couldn't see him. Sasuke looked up at the man with adoration, while all Itachi felt was disgust.

He wanted to rip the hand off that were ruffling Sasuke's hair. He wanted to rip the head off that Sasuke smiled at. He wanted to rip the non existent heart out.

So that the bastard that dared to call himself a father would die for once in his life.

_I want to rip your limbs off_

_And throw your head away_

_I want to rip your heart out_

_So you can't live another day_

* * *

Kabuto watched as the near dead Orochimaru writhed around on his ground. Nothing could kill his Lord Orochimaru. The snake turned to him with dead eyes and smiled.

White teeth showing red stains.

"Bury me in the mud."

The rain continued to pour.

_After all that, you'll be writhing_

_In a pool of your own blood_

_You'll smile at me with reddened teeth_

_"Bury me in the mud."_

* * *

Neji disposed of another corpse of another victim in a long line of people he was forced to throw into the cesspool of human rot.

He was 'home' in no time, and he quickly raced into the bathroom. He disrobed and threw the clothes in the bin.

Each death was personal...each death was some part of him that was ripped away. It stained him.

He jumped into the scalding shower and tried to wash the blood of his latest victim off his skin.

_I'll take your corpse outside the room_

_And throw you in the bin_

_I'll go up to the shower_

_And try to wash you off my skin_

* * *

Gaara watched his family eat, his mind racing with confusion. He was angry, sad and confused.

He wanted to know why they lived to see the sunrise.

_I want to know if this is real_

_Because I just can't say._

_The reason for my confusion, thus_

_Is why you lived today?_

* * *

FIN

* * *

I would say, single handedly, that is the most frightening thing I have ever written.

I don't know where it came from.

It's so unlike my lovely, fluffy romance stories.

It's nearly so close to the manga it scares me (I like to create my own Narutoverse...)

I'm sorry if it creeped you out...it's still creeping me out.

Review...run away terrified.

From the author.


End file.
